Seat buckles may be provided as a flexible webbing seat belt buckle that includes a flexible connection between a seat buckle fixation location and a buckle body at the upper end. This structure allows the buckle body to be moved relative to the seat buckle fixation location, facilitating a connection of the seat belt clasp and the buckle body.
DE 102 42 603 discloses a belt buckle connected to the seat back by a pull cable, which acts upon the belt buckle at a distance from the buckle's pivot axis. The cable is anchored to a lower end section of the belt buckle which extends below the belt buckle's pivot axis. Another end of the cable is anchored to the frame of the seat back to pivot the buckle lower as the seat back is lowered.
Seat belt arrangements are known which raise a pivotable seat belt as the seat back (backrest) is raised from a lowered forward position to a design (use position). DE 103 07 859 discloses an arrangement with a seat back that can be pushed forward onto the seat cushion (seat base). A seat belt buckle arrangement moves forward in synchronization with the seat back and returns when the seat back is returned. A spring may bias the rigid buckle lever in a use position.
DE 10 2004 010694 discloses a seat with a belt buckle which pivots out of a recess during movement of the seat from a non-use position into a use position based on a spring arm connection of the buckle to a pivot. JP 07-329711 discloses a seat with a seat belt buckle that is mounted to rotate forward as a seat back is lowered forward. A rod shaped member rotates the buckle arm forward upon moving the seat back. JP 02-095953 discloses a seat with a seat belt having a buckle connected to a pivot by an arm, with an arrangement for rotating the buckle with rotation of the seat back.
Vehicle seats may be provided that include a seat back (backrest) that pivots forward relative to a seat cushion (seat base). The forward pivot may be for stowage or for easy entry behind the seat. Some vehicle seats provide a forward pivoting movement of the seat back, with a tilting movement of the seat cushion, such that the seat back can lie horizontally or more nearly horizontally. Seat belt arrangements are known which lower a pivotable or flexible seat belt as the seat back (backrest) is lowered forward. U.S. Pat. No. 8,628,145 discloses a seat buckle apparatus with a bracket member coupled to a vehicle seat and a belt buckle portion with an engagement member for engaging the bracket member. As the seat back pivotably moves forward to an almost horizontal position, the backrest almost touches or does touch the top surface of the seat cushion. This seat belt arrangement is provided with a configuration such that the bracket member will prevent the upper end of the belt buckle from contacting the seat back when the seat back is folded down on the seat base.
The pivoting movement of the seat back, with a tilting movement of the seat cushion results in a larger gap at a base region of the vehicle seat between the seat cushion and the seat back. With a flexible webbing seat belt buckle, the buckle can be pushed into a location making it difficult to grasp. The buckle may not return to the intended position, while the seat is returning from folded down or stowed or easy entry position to the design position.